


Red

by Jinkisducklings



Series: Jjongsmonth [6]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Jinki is the sun god, Jonghyun is the god of the moon and stars, M/M, Sun God, This is a part of my sun and moon au and if you want me to I'll post the first part here, all you really gotta know is, moon god - Freeform, they can only touch without pain during eclipses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: I need you baby, Kiss me now (Red light)When the red light turns on (red light), Then kiss me





	Red

          As the gold of the envelope glinted in the light against the port key a small smile pulled at Jonghyun’s lips. The thick letter was warm to the touch as he picked it up and headed back into his sphere, but not before catching a quick glimpse to Jinki’s sphere in the middle of their Kingdom. He kept walking around the outer ring of his sphere until he reached the stairs that lead to his bedroom chambers below his atrium and pool. As cool marble changed to soft, white fur, he sighed a little in comfort, making his way to his circular bed in the middle of the far room. He made himself comfortable before carefully opening the letter.

_Good day my beautiful Moon,_

_In just a few days you’ll be in my arms again. Just the thought of kissing your skin, feeling your warmth, and hearing your voice makes my heart so warm and full. I miss you so much and time cannot move quick enough for me. The closer we get to the eclipse, the more I yearn to feel your smooth skin, kiss your tummy, hear your beautiful sounds, and just being with you…_

_I keep thinking about you all the time and the closer we get to the day the more heated my thoughts become. Each time we must wait it’s like it’s been decades since I’ve been able to touch your hand and feel your breath upon my lips between kisses. You know how your hair always tickles my nose when I hold you as we rest? I find myself wishing I had that even if it always makes me sneeze._

_I love you eternally Stardust. I cannot wait to see you. I need you close so desperately. Until then, my beautiful love._

_Forever and eternally yours,_

_Jinki_

          Jonghyun softly caressed the soft cream-colored paper with his thumb. He could almost smell Jinki’s scent from the parchment and the fact he had touched it just a few hours before made the ache in Jonghyun’s chest a little less. He almost couldn’t wait the three days before the eclipse occurred. He fell back against the amass of pillows, eyes fluttered closed, and a deep breath leaving his lips. He could wait… he had to. He quietly padded over to the desk in the corner, pulling out a soft piece of parchment, beginning to write his reply to place by his orb for Jinki to find.

\----

          Jinki carefully peeled the charm holding the letter together as he slowly sat in his large chair in his atrium. Elio was sitting on his shoulder and Cyrus was sleeping in his lap. He smiled sweetly as he ran his hand over the soft fur of the Golden Lion Tamarin, careful to hold the letter up high enough away from him.

_From my heart to yours,_

_It seems so close, yet so far away until you’ll be here in my sphere with me. I cannot wait to touch you love, but more than anything I miss hearing your voice. I want to hear you say my name against my skin, feel how you form your words, hear how warm and full your beautiful voice is. Sometimes I feel like I forget the way it can make my toes curl and my cheeks pink in the same conversation._

_Sometimes the need for you is so great that it makes my chest hurt. Just to see you smile, to hear your laugh, or to hold your hand. I want to take your rings off, kiss your fingers, down your palm to your wrist.. Removing your bracelets. I want to undress you, my love, see you so beautiful and golden bronze, so warm and bright._

_Saying I miss you doesn’t capture the feelings, my love. I cannot wait to be with you again, Jinki. I love you so much, Baby. Until then._

_Always and eternally your moon,_

_Jonghyun_

          Jinki softly sighed, smiling just a little at Jonghyun’s writing. 2 more days. That’s all. Just two more days. He could do it. What were two days to an immortal God?

          If he was honest with himself, they were absolute torture when Jonghyun was waiting on the other end of it.

—--–

          As days turned into hours, which turned to minutes, and time continued to tick, Jonghyun sat in the middle of his bed, waiting to hear the echoing steps of Jinki coming down the stairs. His heart was beating so quickly when he heard them and soon the doors were being open. Jonghyun could see how heavy Jinki was breathing, hair in disarray around his face, and robes swishing around his legs. “Jonghyun.” He quietly said.

          In a quick movement, Jinki was pressing his knee against the bed on one side of him, hand cupping Jonghyun’s jaw as he deeply kissed him. Jonghyun responded quickly, arms moving to wrap around Jinki’s neck and pull him completely on him. His hair fell like a golden waterfall, framing his face so beautifully as he pulled away to smile down at him. “I need you so badly Jonghyunie.”

          Jonghyun smiles easily, fingers softly moving in Jinki’s hair at the base of his neck. “Then kiss me, Baby. I’ve missed you so much. I want to be yours again.”  

          Jinki’s hands began to move down his frame as kisses continued, moving his thin silk robe open to touch his warm skin, and grip his ass softly. He kissed down Jonghyun’s neck, little kisses across his chest and sucking marks into his stomach as Jonghyun gently played with his hair. Jinki groaned, hearing the soft whimpers and little whines leaving his lover’s lips after so long, making him tingle all over. His voice was deep and gravelly, soft in tone. “You taste so damn sweet, my beautiful moon.”

          “You’re so beautiful,” Jinki grinned at his whispered words, and Jonghyun visibly softened. “I could spend forever just mapping out the lines of your face when you smile.”

          “Every time I see you after waiting it’s like the first time all over again,” Jinki nuzzled into his tummy, sweetly smiling after kissing his navel. “My breath is taken away by how beautiful you are. I’ve seen a lot of things, and nothing ever comes close to you love.”

          “You always say that.”

          As Jinki returned up to kiss his lips, he brushed their noses together with a soft laugh, “And yet you still turn the cutest shade of pink every time I do.”

          "You’re warming me up being this close.”

          “Mm,” Jinki bit his lip for a moment. “Good. We have so much time to make up.”

          “We do.” Jonghyun began to untie the series of ribbons holding Jinki’s robes together, his bronze skin so warm to the touch as more was revealed, until the fabric was tossed to the side away from them, slipping from the curved edge of the bed. “And this is just the beginning, My love.”

          Jinki dipped his head to nuzzle into his neck, to breathe in his scent, and just feel him pressed against him. “Just the beginning.” He mumbled, voice a little muffled as he pressed closer.


End file.
